


Stolen Moments

by harleenquinzel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenquinzel/pseuds/harleenquinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring everyone's favorite CAG and his problem pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. This was written at one in the morning, so if you see any weird mistakes, that's why.
> 
> Prompt: I'm here.

Smoke from freshly put out flames and broken glass fill the launch tube. The smoke’s almost too thick, too much, and Chief keeps shouting to stay back, that everyone has to stay calm, stay out of the way. His father’s trying to hold him back, trying to keep him out of the chaos, but Lee has to get to her. Has to get to Kara. Has to see if she’s okay.

He breaks free from his father’s grip, feet pounding against the floor as he runs to the remains of Kara’s viper. As soon as he’s close enough, he stops in his tracks once he sees Starbuck emerging from what was once the cockpit. Her hair’s matted with blood, and there’s grease and grime all over her face, but he’s never been more happy to see her. Lee throws his arms around her, holding her tight. “I thought I lost you,” he chokes out, almost inaudible over all the chaos happening around them.

“Sorry to disappoint, Lee, but you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Kara replies, but her heart just isn't in it, the comment lacking her usual fire. She looks up at him, sees how utterly devastated he looks, and she knows he meant it. She wraps her arms around the back of my neck, and whispers “I’m here. I’m here. I’m right here.” She buries her face into his shoulder, and then she’s crying, her body shaking as her breathing turns to sobs.

“Kara, look at me,” Lee says gently, and she does. His fingertips brush a few strands of hair out of her face, and he leans down and kisses her forehead gingerly. “It’s okay. You’re okay. It’ll be okay,” he says to her, and he means it. The two of them stand there for a small eternity completely oblivious to everyone watching them. They stay there, holding on to each other as though there’s no one left in the universe except for them. And in that moment, for Starbuck and Apollo, there wasn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee steals Kara's diary. Antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: like children.

For a good hour now, Kara Thrace has been chasing Lee Adama around the _Galactica_ like a madwoman.

She's crashed into numerous people, shouting sorry every time, but never pausing in her conquest to catch up to Apollo. No one's been able to figure out what the hell _Galactica_ 's two biggest idiots are up to, but whatever it is, it sure seems urgent. Or not.

"Apollo, I swear to _gods_ , I am going to kill you when I catch you," Kara pants, between ragged breaths, as she ducks around a random petty officer.

"Good luck with that, Starbuck," Lee shouts back, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde, a twinkle in his eye.

Lee ducks into the hangar deck, Kara hot on his heels. He runs past Chief, who's deep in a conversation with none other than the Admiral. Both Lee and Kara stop dead in their tracks when the Admiral's booming voice shouts, "Apollo! Starbuck! What are you doing?!"

Kara's the first to speak. "Sir, he stole my diary."

"What?" Bill Adama looks at Kara, then Lee, then Kara again, in his confusion clear.

"Lee stole my diary," Kara repeats, turning to glare at Lee, murder in her eyes.

"Yeah, only because you wouldn't let me read it," Lee retorts, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because my personal thoughts are none of your godsdamned business," Kara replies insolently.

"Knock it off!" Bill shouts at the two of them. "You're acting like children! Both of you, on kitchen duty for the next three days. Find a way to get along, or else it'll be for the next two weeks. Got it? And Lee, give Kara back her diary, for gods' sake."

"Yes, sir," they both mumble. Lee pulls her diary out of his pocket, handing it back to Kara. The two of them stand there, staring at their feet, sufficiently chastised, until the Admiral tells them to go on their way. As the two of them walk out of hangar deck, Kara elbows Lee in the side, and he puts her in a headlock, trying to tickle her. 

Bill watches them as they leave, shaking his head at their shenanigans. "Crazy kids," he says to himself, but he says it with a grin.


End file.
